Fred 40
This series has been Rebooted, see the reboot here: 40: The Last Splixson. This is the series. You may be looking for its main character, Fred Blake. Fred 40 is a series about a Splixson who wields the Infimatrix, and later the Novatrix, and uses its power to defeat evil. It is succeeded by Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero Episodes 'Season 1 (Fred 40)' #The Beginning #The Rescue #Next Stop, Earth #Zeroing In #Escape From Demonstar #Hero in Exile #The Null Void Invasion #The Return #Primus #The Master Control #Necropolix #A Flying Pet #Snick Snack Snorum #Ultimate BOnarch #Wanted #Ghouls at School #The Colossal Christmas Crossover #Race to the Gems #A Matter of Life and Death #The Awakening #War of the Osmosians 'Season 2 (Fred 40: Atomic Alien)' #The Tournament Begins #The Grand Finals #Bitter Work #Fred 40,000 #Battle Suxen #The Ethos #Notes from the Underground #Jenevile's Rage #The Heavens After this episode, the episodes focus on the War of the Galaxies. #Battle for the Universe #Reuniting the Team #Planet Zargon (episode) #The Osmosians Return #Fred 2.40 (Crossover episode) #The Captain #New Recruits #The End of Inbenton #The Invasion #The Revenge of Azeroth #Demonstar Attacks #Villains Take Over #Fred Returns #Skylar is Missing #The Fifth and Last Icon #CrossOvered (Crossover episode) #Final Ride Season 3 #Ben 10: Musical Crossover (Crossover episode)(uncanon episode) #Mutant Animals on the Rampage #Metarid's Transformation #Jack 40 (Crossover episode) #Great Legend War (Crossover episode) #The Genocide of the Splixsons #The Sludgepuppies Attack! #The Ultimate Fusion Dragon #From Ultimate to Legendary #Ahmad 15 + Fred 40 = Frad 55 #The Crossroads of Destiny Aliens Original Aliens *Fieryfists *Icepick *Drillbit *Earthshaker *Overkill *Crypto *Obliveon *DarkFlame *Common Cold *Putty *Speedball *Goo *Loud Mouth *Wildplant *Taedenite *Blocker *Boulder *Megashark *Overflow *Rockhard *Scorch *Squidstrictor *Stencil *Stretch Neck *Teleportal 'Additional Aliens' *Beameye *Sharkfin *Mummyfly *Frankenvine *Wildfreak *GreenSpark *Shockwolf *Creeper *Joker *Gasket *Fredwolf *Fredgax *Mountain Dust *Serpenton *Rubix Dude *Mindmesser *Doomsday *Leapfrog *Splicer *Gullet *Sploot *Eyesight *Diamondfist *Suckermouth *Greenbelly *Monkizer *Omen *Earthquake *Highbreed *Magnus 'Future Aliens' *Muscleman *Black Ice *Magnetude *Outbreak *BadaBoom *Mettalo *Octipide *Timelapse 'Atomic Alien Aliens' *Slimeslug *Prince Extremely Hairy *Airphant *Furyfists *Detro *Voltabot *Rhinattack *ROK *Robodroid *Draco *Gorillaphant *Buffalord *Dreadcrow *Two Heads *Mystery *Hydroggedon *FrostDragon *OmniGiant *Shortstuff *Sleeg *Icemaster *Twinkle Star *Tunnel Hide *Water *Tail Whip 'Atomic Versions' *Atomic Boulder *Atomic Overflow *Atomic Common Cold *Atomic Voltabot *Atomic Earthquake *Atomic Obliveon 'To-Be-Seen Aliens' *Razredge *Blastback *Bonehead *Brains and Brawn *Smashface *Spykback Main Characters [[Fred Blake |'Fred Blake']] A 15-year-old Splixson who finds the Novatrix and becomes the universe's protector. He is one of the very few survivors of the famous Genocide of the Splixsons. 'Willie' A 14-year-old Sludge who is madly in love with Jenevile. He is Fred's best friend. 'Jenevile' A 14-year-old Anodite who is in love with Willie. She is Willie's girlfriend. She has powers that she has yet to perfect. [[Specurs|'Specurs']] A clumsy 10-year-old Gourmand who thinks of nothing but food. He is the only one in the team able to understand Gargravarr's language. 'Caliston' A 1,100-year-old Cerebrocrustaean with enhanced intellect. He's the team's brains. 'Metarid' He is a 1,099-year-old Galvan with brains bigger than his body.He loses his Galvan body and gains a new Korogan body. 'Gargravarr' Gargravarr is the team's pet. He is a Vulperran from Lepidopterra. Fusions *Frack: Fusion of Jack and Fred. He first appeared in Jack 40. *Zynaliston: Fusion between Caliston and Zynon.He first appeared in CrossOvered. *Willenevile: Fusion between Willie and Jenevile. He first appeared in Jack 40. Villains 'Demonstar' A mad Osmosian with lethal absorbing powers. He plans on taking over the world, but is always stopped by Fred. 'Necropolix' He is Demonstar's son, and is the one one who does all of Demonstar's dirty work before his tragic death. 'Azeroth' He is Demonstar's nephew. He uses brawn to defeat his opponents, instead of using his brain. 'Inbenton' He is Demonstar's Nephew. He is also Azeroth's twin brother and acts the opposite of his brother. 'Lord Zedd' A member of the species known as the Dominions, who wants to avenge Demonstar and defeat Fred. He tricks the villains into working for him. Deceased Characters Deceased Good Guys *BOnarch *Cleptsii *Willie - later revived *Fred - later revived *Specurs - later revived *Zero *Captain Phoon *Meexow Deceased Villains *Necropolix *Demonstar *Azeroth *Inbenton *King Orc *Garbageman *Lord Zedd Fan List *( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 07:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 13:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Roads is watching yooooour . 15:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Brianultimatedragon|'This is not a ']][[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'Redlink or Greenlink']] 05:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *[[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 14:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) * Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 23:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *'''UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 07:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC)' *The admin 02:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Sam wanna talk and what did i do '''08:30 June 1, 2012 (IST)' Category:Charbel2001 Category:Series